Someone Like You
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU, Jagan. James Diamond has everything, but he still feels like something is missing. What happens when Logan Mitchell walks into his life? Will romance bloom... ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I ran my lucky comb through my hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. For some odd reason, my hair didn't want to cooperate today. And it was pissing me off! No matter how many Cuda products I used, my hair still looked dull and lifeless. My hair shouldn't look like that, because I'm James freakin' Diamond!

I have everything: the looks, charm, money, the girls( even if I swing both ways) I have everything you could possibly think of. But for some reason, it felt like something was missing from my life.

I let out a frustrated sigh, then I started spraying more Cuda products in my hair. Today I had to look good. Today was the first day back at school, and I have to look my absolute best. I was a junior now, which meant I practically ruled the school. Well almost, there was still the seniors. But I should rule the school. Hell, I should rule the world!

After a few minutes of working with my hair, I finally got it how I wanted. I had to admit I looked amazing. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my backpack off my bed, then went downstairs into the kitchen. I set my bag down on the table, and I noticed a piece of paper on the counter.

It was a note from my mom. I scanned over it, then threw it in the trash. It wasn't really important, just that she hopes my first day goes alright, and that she 'loves' me. I didn't believe it. I don't know if my mom actually loves me or cares about me. She only cares about her job, and me being the face of her cosmetic business. Yeah I'm great looking, but I don't want to do that. I want to become a famous singer or a model. I live in California, so I have an opportunity to do that, but my mom doesn't want me to.

My mom really thinks I shouldn't do that, but I don't care what she thinks. I'm sick of her nagging and bossing me around. That's probably why my dad left.

All my mom did was yell and put my dad down. He got so fed up with her, that he left and moved back to Minnesota. My mom was furious when he left, but I think she was more upset that he went with a woman fifteen years younger. That really pissed my mom off.

I really didn't want my dad to leave, but I guess I understand why he did. My mom wasn't the nicest person in the world, and it was hard to get along with her. But I still loved her. I just didn't know how much she loved me. She may say it a few times, but did she really mean it? Sometimes I think she cares more about her career and herself. I guess that's where I get it from.

I quickly grabbed a pop tart and my backpack, then I was out the door. I climbed into my car, and sped off to school. I pulled up to the high school and parked my car. I really didn't want to be here, but I didn't have a choice. I never wanted summer to end.

I had a blast over the past few months. Drinking, partying, and a few hook ups was what I did almost every night. I didn't have to worry about having a job, I was too busy having fun. You're only a teenager once, so I lived everyday to the fullest.

I walked through the doors of Hollywood High, and I flashed my dazzling smile. A lot of the girls I passed immediately swooned. Oh yeah, I'm the freakin' king of this school. I went up to my locker, and started putting my supplies into it.

"Hey James."

I closed my locker to see my best friend since preschool, Kendall Knight. Kendall and I have been friends forever, and we always had each others backs. He's like the coolest dude you'll ever meet, well besides me. If I didn't have Kendall, I don't know how I would survive high school.

"Hey man. How's it going?" I asked.

"Eh same old, same old. Just a little tired, you know? That party last night was worth it though." Kendall said.

"Yeah it was. We need to do that again."

"Well the Jennifer's will probably throw another one this weekend. You in?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome! Have you seen any hot chicks yet?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but I think I've hooked up with all of them. You and Jo still together?"

"Yeah, but she's been acting weird lately. I think she's screwing Jett behind my back."

"That douche? Ugh! He disgusts me," I said.

"James, relax. You're way hotter then him anyway," Kendall said.

I smirked. "Really?"

"Whoa dude! I'm straight." Kendall said.

"I know. Jeez Kendall, no offense, but you're not my type."

"You have a type?"

"Dude, you've known me forever and you didn't know that?" I asked.

"There's a lot of things I don't know about you, James. And I don't think I want to. But anyway, who are you interested in?" Kendall asked.

"Um I don't know. I haven't found the right person yet."

"You'll never find that person, James. And you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you wont settle for one person." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I will."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"James, you say that now, but you don't mean it. You just like one time things," Kendall said.

"I just need to find that special girl or guy." I said.

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Someone…someone like…him."

Kendall turned around to see who I was talking about. The most beautiful guy I've ever set my eyes on, walked into the school. He had pale skin, dark hair that was spiked, and beautiful brown eyes. I could already feel drool sliding down my chin. He was gorgeous and I had to know who he was.

"Him?" Kendall asked.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's the new kid. Logan I think it was."

"Logan." I whispered. "Wow."

"James? James!" Kendall said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Stop staring at the newbie."

"I have to meet him." I said.

"Uh not really. He's just….just-"

"Gorgeous."

Kendall rolled his eyes, then started dragging me away. "Come on, lover boy. Time for class."

I let Kendall pull me away from my locker, and towards homeroom. The whole way there, I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. I really wanted to meet him.

**A/N: So what did u guys think? this is my first attempt at an AU, so sorry if im not that good. i decided to make it jagan, since thats my second favorite pairing. hehe. i will try to make this good ok? well i hope everyone liked it so far. bye for now =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan's POV**

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be here at all. Why couldn't I have just stayed in Texas? I liked it better there than in California. I hated this place.

My mom didn't want to live in Texas anymore because it reminded her too much of my dad. A few months ago, my father was killed in a car accident. We never talked about, but it was always on our minds. So my mom decided we move out of Dallas, and to start over. Why she picked California, I will never know. I didn't like it here. It wasn't me, but my mom wanted us to start a new life here. But I didn't want to. I missed my old home.

Not only did I not like this place, but also the people. They were just stuck up, arrogant jerks. I didn't want to be around them, and I knew they probably didn't want to be around me.

I wasn't really the popular kind of guy. I like to keep to myself and just focus on school. I would rather have good grades than popularity. That's why I didn't have any girlfriends or friends.I did date one girl, but it didn't work out. I decided to just play for both teams. Maybe a guy would treat me better, but I haven't found that special someone. And I'm not sure if I want to.

I would rather just get through high school without having to worry about relationships. There is already enough drama to go through, and I didn't want to deal with a girlfriend or boyfriend. I didn't need one.

I walked through the front doors of my new high school, and people immediately stared. I knew I was the new piece of meat here, and I knew that I was going to be the bully's new play toy.

I did notice one person staring at me, and it made me really uncomfortable. He was a few feet away from me, and I could see his eyes following my every move. I had to admit the guy wasn't bad looking, maybe even hot, but I would never have a chance with him. He was probably only looking at me because I was new or something. I didn't think he was interested. No one ever was.

I found my locker and started putting all my stuff in it. The bell was going to ring soon, and I still didn't know where my first class was. I absolutely hated being new. It sucked!

The bell rang and I let out a groan. I loved school, but I didn't know if I would like it here. I just felt like I didn't belong here with all of these people. Why did my mother have to send me here? I was going to have a long talk with her when I get home.

I quickly pulled my schedule out of my backpack, and looked it over. I had English first, and I didn't know where to go. This school was huge! And I'm not the tallest of people.

I started walking down the hall, trying to find my class, and trying my best not to get squished by the other people. It shouldn't be that hard to find an English class, but I was having a little bit of difficulty. Which is really rare for me, because I'm a genius. Well according to my mom I was.

I let out a small squeak when I was slightly shoved. There was a lot of people, and I didn't like it. I was pushed again by a really big guy, and he glared at me.

"S-sorry." I stammered.

I finally managed to get away from the crazy crowd, but then I collided into the floor. I let out a groan and sat up.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you hurt?"

I looked up to see a small, Latino boy. He had dark, raven hair and brown eyes. He was a little shorter than me, so I don't know how he didn't see me.

"I'm okay," I replied.

The boy nodded and helped me up from the floor. I dusted off my jeans, then I looked back up at the boy.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt, you're not hurt. It's fine." I said.

"Okay good. I don't like hurting people." he said.

I held out my hand for him. "I'm Logan by the way."

Instead of shaking it like a normal person, he pulled me into a big hug. I let out a squeak as the boy squeezed me to death.

"I'm Carlos." he said after pulling away.

"Nice to meet you."

Carlos smiled at me widely, and I smiled awkwardly. "Well…I guess I'll see you around," I said.

"You're leaving?" Carlos asked.

"I kinda need to get to class…so yeah."

"What do you have? Maybe we have the same one."

I handed him my now crumbled schedule, and he looked at it. Carlos bit his lip and furrowed his brows as the studied the piece of paper. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to come back to earth.

"Oh!" he said after a few minutes. "I have that class too."

"Okay. Can we go then? I don't want to be late." I said.

"Yeah sure, Logie."

"Please don't call me that. People don't call me that anymore."

"Oh sorry. Then how about…..dimples! Yeah I like that. Come on, dimples." Carlos said.

"Um why dimples?" I asked.

" 'Cause you have cute dimples." Carlos said.

I blushed a dark shade of red. Carlos giggled and grabbed my hand, dragging me down the now empty hallway. The guy was small, but he sure could move. And I was glad, because we were late for class. Its never a good thing to be late to class, especially when its on the first day. Oh god I was screwed.

After being pulled by Carlos, we finally reached our class. We walked inside, and everyone looked at us. My face heat up and I was hoping that no one noticed. I never did like being the center of attention, but now I was.

I gulped when I saw the look our teacher was giving us. She had whitish-gray hair, and it was tucked away in a bun. She had a very stern look on her face, and I knew I was going to get it.

"Mr. Garcia, I expected you to be on time." the teacher said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Coleman. I was helping a friend." Carlos said.

Mrs. Coleman placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. He's names Logan." Carlos said.

"H-hi." I said.

"You must be Logan Mitchell. Welcome to our school." Mrs. Coleman said.

"T-thank you." I stuttered.

Some kids snickered, and I bit my lip nervously. This was definitely not something I needed right now.

"Well boys, please don't be late again." the teacher said.

I nodded, then followed Carlos to our seats. I sat down nervously, and tried to ignore the looks I was getting.

"This is so exciting. We have a class together!" Carlos whispered.

I nodded. "Mhmm."

"We're gonna be buddies forever."

I smiled, then turned my attention to the front of the class. The teacher went on and on about the plans for the year, but I wasn't listening. I had other things on my mind right now.

I may not like it here, but at least I had a friend. Then it hit me. I had a friend. Yeah he may be childish and hyper, but he was still a friend. My friend. Maybe I would be able to survive here.

**A/N: HI. so i decided to update cuz idk if i can at all this week. but if i do, you will get an email lol. so far im having fun with this story. ive never done it before, but i like it lol. And I did base the teacher after one I had in high school. She was mean lol. well bye for now =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**James POV**

I tapped my fingers impatiently as I waited for class to begin. I really didn't care about this class, or any of my classes for that matter. I just wanted this stupid science class to end, so I could go looking for Logan.

I kind of felt like a stalker, but I'm not…right? I just think Logan is really cute, and I would just love to talk to him. I wonder what his voice sounds like. I bet it was sweet and sexy. Yum! God I needed to talk to him. I just had to.

Even his body looked great. Not as great as mine, but he was fit. He may be a little shorter than me, but I didn't care. Logan was still hot, and so was everything about him. Well, what I saw of him anyway. And don't get me started on his ass. I would tap that thing any day. If I ever got him alone, I swear I would…..

"James!"

I snapped out of it when I saw Kendall staring at me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Were you thinking about that Logan kid again?"

"Psh what? No of course not."

"James, I'm not stupid. You were zoning out and licking your lips."

"I cant help it okay? I just think he's hot." I said.

"Okay, but there's one thing I don't get. Why him, James? He doesn't seem like the type of guy you would go after." Kendall said.

"This morning, you didn't even know I had a type. And to be honest, I like him because he's different. He's not like the other guys I've seen. I just wanna get to know him."

"But why? He's so….so…"

"Dreamy, sexy, amazing!"

"I was going to say nerdy, but okay." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes. "He is not a nerd."

"Sure." Kendall said.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what!"

"Because my boyfriend is better looking than Jo." I said.

"He's not even your boyfriend! and Jo is way hotter." Kendall said.

"Nu-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Diamond! Knight! Knock it off."

"Sorry Mr. Roberts." Kendall and I said.

Our teacher nodded, then turned back to his lecture. I didn't even know what he was talking about. I couldn't stop thinking about a certain brunet. Just thinking about Logan made me all giddy. I felt like such a girl. I never felt like this before, but I liked the feeling. It was different, but in a good way.

I really, really need to talk to Logan. If I just say hi to him in the halls, he'll be falling for me in no time. Everyone swoons for the James Diamond charm. And so will Logan.

I practically jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. I heard Kendall calling for me, but I ignored him. I had to find Logan. I had to see him again. I waited by my locker and searched for him in the crowd, but I didn't see him, and I frowned. Where was he?

"James!"

I turned around to see Kendall walking towards me. I could tell he wasn't happy that I ditched him, but I had more important things to do.

I smiled. "Hey buddy."

"James, what the hell! I called your name like three times, and you ignored me." Kendall said.

"Sorry. But you have to understand that I needed to get here on time."

"Whatever."

"Do you see him?"

"No I don't. Now come on." Kendall said.

"We have time." I said.

"Dude, our class is on the other side. Lets go!"

I groaned. "Fine."

I looked one last time for Logan, then Kendall dragged me away. We finally made it to our class, and we were late. The minute I walked through the door, my heart fluttered. Logan was in this class. I had a class with him.

Kendall noticed my staring, and he rolled his eyes. I made sure Kendall and I sat in the desks next to Logan. Kendall let out a groan when he saw where we were sitting, and I shot him a glare. When I sat down, I immediately turned my attention to the hot boy sitting next to me. My god he was just as hot up close. Logan looked at me and I smiled.

"James," I said holding out my hand. "James Diamond."

"I'm Logan." he said shaking my hand.

"I know."

"Wha-"

Logan was interrupted when our teacher started talking. Ugh! I didn't even care about this class or what we would be doing. I hate history class because it's so boring. I don't need to learn about these people. They're dead anyway.

I would rather hear about Logan and what he was going to say. But I was right about his voice. It was sweet and sexy, and just perfect. If he was my teacher, I would listen all the time. I have it bad for him.

During class, I did nothing but stare at Logan. He was just so perfect. I loved how he would stay focused on something. I guess that's why Kendall called him a nerd. Stupid Kendall doesn't know what he's talking about.

Before I knew it, class was over and Logan was already gone. I cursed to myself for not talking to him more. There was always during lunch to say more to him, but I still had a while till then. I had two classes before lunchtime. Damn it! Today was going too slow.

"Come on, James. Or should I say creepy, obsessed stalker." Kendall said as we left the classroom.

"I'm not a stalker." I said.

"Yeah, but you still scared the poor kid."

"Oh really? And how did I do that?"

"You already knew his name!"

"So."

"So that's creepy!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll try to act less creepy." I said.

"Good luck."

I rolled my eyes, and started dragging Kendall to our next class. I only had class with him in the morning, and it sucked. But at least I had my other friends in the afternoon classes. We sat down in the very back, and pretended to listen to the teacher's stupid rambling.

"Psst. Do you think I'll have another class with him?" I whispered.

"James, you're acting like a preteen girl." Kendall whispered back.

"No I'm not. But do you think he likes me?"

"Psh after what you did? I doubt it."

"Oh it wasn't that bad. He'll get over it, then fall for the famous James Diamond charm." I said.

"If you think so."

I grinned. "I know so."

**A/N: BLEH! is all i have to say about this chap. i didnt like it, but oh well lol. i will update my other story and this one when i have more time. bye bye =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV**

Right as I heard the bell, I was out of that classroom. I don't really mind history, but I just felt so uncomfortable in that class. The whole time when I was trying to concentrate, this guy kept staring at me. He was the same guy who was staring at me in the hall this morning.

Don't get me wrong he was cute, but he made me feel really uncomfortable. He even said he already knew my name. How the hell did he know my name if I've never seen him in my life? It was too weird for me and I had to get out of there.

I practically ran out of class, probably leaving that poor James guy confused. I didn't know why he was talking to me in the first place. He looked like the type of guy who ruled the school and got all of the girls. I wasn't anything special, so why was he talking to me?

I ran to my locker and quickly put all of books into it. I grabbed my binder for my next class, then I went down the hall looking for it. I had science next and I was praying I didn't have James in that class. I found the right classroom and I was so relieved when I didn't see James in there.

After class was over, it was time for lunch. I was pretty hungry and I just wanted to get to the cafeteria without having to deal with the crazy crowd of people. I went to my locker to my put my books away and to grab my lunch.

"Hi!"

I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. I closed my locker, then turned around to find Carlos.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I saw James and his blond friend walking down the hall and I quickly grabbed Carlos' hand.

"Lets go to lunch. I'm starving." I said.

"Um okay." Carlos said.

I dragged Carlos away from my locker and in the opposite direction of James. Once we were far away, I let Carlos lead me to the cafeteria.

"Wow someone's hungry." Carlos commented.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah"

Once Carlos had his lunch, we went to an empty table. The cafeteria was buzzing with everyone's conversations, and I could hear some of them. Some people were talking about how cute this one guy was or how they hate their homeroom teacher. I stopped listening when Carlos spoke.

"So, you liking the school so far?" he asked.

"Uh yeah its okay," I replied.

"Don't worry. You'll love it like me." Carlos said before shoving a corn dog in his mouth.

I grimaced at how he was eating, then I turned my attention to my own lunch. I was smart enough to bring my own lunch. I don't really trust school food.

"Like any girls yet?" Carlos asked.

"Um not really. I mean I saw one cute person, but I don't know." I said.

"Who?"

"Him." I said when the familiar brunet walked into the cafeteria.

Carlos turned around, then he turned back to me."James? You're gay?"

"Not exactly. I sort of like both," I said.

"So you're bi!" Carlos said a little too loudly.

"Shh," I said when some people looked over at our table. I let out a sigh. "Yes I'm bi. Now please don't say anything."

"I promise. James is bi too," Carlos said.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yup. Everyone loves him."

"Everyone? Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup and I guess you're the next one to fall for the James Diamond charm." Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes and messed with the top of my Dr. Pepper can. "I don't love him, I just thought he was okay looking. But I doubt he would like me. I don't care anyway." I said.

Carlos eyed me suspiciously, then continued eating.

"What's he like?" I asked.

"Well he's…"

Carlos was interrupted when a girl approached us. She had dark-brown wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Carlos." she said.

"Hi, Camille," Carlos said. He looked over towards me, then back to his other friend. "Oh! this is Logan. He's new here."

"Hi." I said.

Camille smiled, then sat down next to me. A little too close if you ask me."So, Logan, where are you from?"

"Dallas." I replied.

"Oh so you're a southern boy. I just love southern accents," Camille said

"Uh."

"Never mind. So what are you doing here?"

"My mom decided to move here. It's a long story."

"Oooh I love stories." Carlos said.

"Mines too long." I said.

"Aw." Carlos said.

"Do you like it here so far?" Camille asked.

"Um its alright." I said.

"Well I love California. This is the only place where my talent will get noticed." Camille said.

"What's your talent?" I asked.

"I don't mean to brag, but I'm a very good actress." Camille said.

"She really is." Carlos added.

"That's cool. I want to become a doctor." I said.

"I tried out for a doctor once. I didn't get the part though. Maybe you can show me how to do it." Camille said.

"Uh sure." I said.

Camille smiled, then she stood up from the table. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Carlos said.

"Bye. Nice meeting you." I said.

Camille gave us a small wave and a wink in my direction, then she was gone. I shook my head and turned back to Carlos.

"Is it just me or was she flirting with me?" I asked.

"She probably was, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. She likes Dak." Carlos said.

"Who?"

"Dak. He's part of James's little group."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. There's Dak, Jo and Kendall. Jett used to be part of their group, but James kicked him out because he thought he was better looking than him. James really hates him." Carlos said.

"So James is obsessed with his looks?"

"Yeah pretty much. He carries a mirror and his lucky comb with him all the time."

"That's weird." I said.

Carlos shrugged. "I guess so. I carry my helmet with me everywhere."

"Where is it now?" I asked.

"In my locker. I got in trouble for wearing it in class." Carlos said.

The bell rang and Carlos groaned. I chuckled then stood up from my seat. Carlos and I said goodbye, then we went our separate ways. He had history and I had math. I was actually really excited for that class. Nothing will distract me from my favorite subject. Nothing except for…James Diamond.

The minute I walked into class, James was there. He was sitting with another guy, who I assumed was Dak. I found a spot in the front and I tried to avoid the stares I was getting from James. Great, now this class was ruined too.

After math was over, the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I managed to leave school without having to bump into James. I quickly went to my car and drove off before I spotted him. I just needed to get out of here.

I pulled up to my house and was glad that my mom was already home. I was just hoping that she wouldn't ask so many questions about my day.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" my mom asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Eh." I said.

"I'm sorry, dear. I promise it will get better."

"I hope so."

"Did you make any friends?" my mom asked.

"Yeah Carlos and Camille." I replied.

My mom nodded and continued cutting the vegetables she was going to use for dinner."Any cute girls or guys?" she asked.

"One, but he's a douche." I said.

My mom shot me a look and I smiled apologetically.

"Well that's what it seems like. Carlos said that he's obsessed with his looks."

"Honey, that doesn't mean he's a…..uh… that word. Just get to know him."

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"Go clean up. Dinner will be ready soon." my mom said.

I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I threw my back pack in the corner, then I went into the connecting bathroom. I got cleaned up, then I went down to the kitchen for dinner.

My mom asked more about school and about other things I was trying to avoid. I told her more about my day and she told me about hers. I guess my first day was a lot better than hers was.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better for the both of us. And less creepy for me.

**A/N: Hi. i'm really sorry for forgetting about this story. ugh im a bad person. i will update when i can. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**James's POV**

"Do you see him?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"James, Logan is not here!" Kendall snapped.

"Chill, dude. I was just asking." I said.

"You asked like five times!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I said.

"James, you need help." Kendall said.

"No I don't. I'm perfectly fine. I'm the most popular and sexiest guy in school. I have everything."

"Except for a high IQ."

"Okay that was mean. You're just jealous that I found my soul mate." I said.

"I have Jo." Kendall said.

"You were just complaining that she is fooling around with Jett."

"Well we talked last night and she said she wasn't messing around with him. We're cool now."

"Dude, you totally banged her last night." I said.

"Will you shut up." Kendall growled.

"I will. Just don't ever tell me that again."

"You tell me about all the people you've fucked!"

"Yeah well that's different." I said.

"How is that different?" Kendall asked.

I ignored Kendall and continued to scan the area for Logan. I couldn't believe he wasn't here yet. He seems like the person that would always be on time for school, but he wasn't here. I gave up fifteen extra minutes for my hair to get here on time so I can see him. If he's not here in ten minutes, I'm going to lose it.

"Where is he?" I asked as I bounced back and forth on my feet.

"Dude, just relax. Your little nerd will be here." Kendall said.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"Well he's a nerd. That's not being mean, I'm just telling the truth."

"Well you're a hockey head. Wouldn't you be hurt if people called you that all the time?" I asked.

"No because I don't really care what people think." Kendall said.

"Whatever. Just please stop being mean to my Logie."

"Your Logie?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I questioned.

"It's just weird, James. Does he even like you that way? Is he even gay!" Kendall said.

"I don't know and I hope so."

"You lost it, pretty boy."

"No I didn't. You're just jealous because I will have a real relationship." I said.

"James, shut it or I will mess up your perfect little face." Kendall said.

"Yeah right. You love me too much. Everyone loves James Diamond."

"Except Logan." Kendall said.

I shrieked, "Take that back!"

"Jeez, James you're such a girl. It's creeping me out."

"Sorry. I just really like this guy. Wow I do sound like a girl."

"Yeah well don't start screaming." Kendall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's your Logie now."

I turned around to see the sexy brunet walk into the school. I immediately felt myself drooling when I saw what he was wearing. He had on black skinny jeans that hugged him perfectly, and they were really tight. My eyes traveled up and I saw he was wearing a plain white shirt and a Letterman jacket. My god he looked good!

"James!"

I snapped out of it when I heard Kendall's voice. I looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop being creepy." Kendall said.

"I wasn't being creepy. I was just checking him out."

"You were not checking him out. It looked like you were having sex with him in your head."

"I was going to, but you stopped me."

"Lets just go to class." Kendall said.

"But I wanted to talk to him." I whined.

"Well you missed your chance. He left already."

"Damn. I'll get you for this, Knight."

"Yeah, yeah. Now move your ass." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes and followed Kendall to our first class. When we got to homeroom, we took our seats and waited for the teacher to get on with her lecture. She started talking about something, but I tuned her out. Logan popped into my head and I found myself daydreaming about him. I was going to try and act better around him today. I'm pretty sure I freaked him out last time, but this time I wasn't going to do that.

I snapped out of it and started taking notes on something. Jeez I need to pay attention, but it's so hard. I mean I'm passing all of my classes so far, so I'm not worried. Instead of taking notes, I doodled on my paper. When the bell rang, I looked down at my paper and blushed. It was nothing but Logan's name and hearts. Damn I was turning into a girl. I rolled the paper up and tossed it in my bag.

I caught up with Kendall and we went outside to the courtyard. Kendall was texting on his phone and I knew it was Jo. It's always her, but I don't care. I will probably do that whenever I get Logan's number. I rocked back and forth on my feet and looked around the courtyard. I didn't see Logan and I sighed.

"He's in the hallway." Kendall said without even looking up from his phone.

"How did you know I was looking for him?" I asked.

"Because you've been doing that all morning. Like I said, he's in the hallway."

"Alright. See you in class, buddy."

I heard Kendall mumble a 'whatever', then I ran back inside the school. I looked around the hallway and I didn't see him. I groaned and kept looking over the crowd of people. I finally spotted him talking to some other boy. I growled when I saw Logan place his hand on the boys shoulder. What the hell was he doing? He should be doing that to me, not that other kid.

I was about to walk up to him, but I stopped when the bell rang. I groaned and started walking in the opposite direction towards my next class. The next class seemed to go by pretty quickly and I was glad. Now I had history. I really hate that class, but Logan's in it, so he makes it better. Kendall and I walked into class and took our seats. I kept looking at the clock on the wall and at the door. Where was Logan? I was starting to get impatient, but I stopped when he walked in. He sat down next to me and quickly got out what he needed for this class.

"Hi." I said.

Logan looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Hey," he said.

"So uh how ya liking the school?"

"It's okay I guess. It's not something I'm used to."

"Oh. Where are you from anyway?" I asked.

"It's James right?" Logan asked, avoiding my question.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um, James, I like talking to you, but I really need to focus."

"Oh okay. I'll talk to you later." I said, sadly.

Logan nodded and got back to his work. I sighed and turned around to face Kendall. He grinned at me and I flipped him off. I looked up at the clock and noticed I still had forty-five minutes until this class is over. I really wish I wasn't here right now. Not only was this class boring, but Logan just blew me off.

The bell rang and Logan was quickly out the door. I sighed again and grabbed my things, then I left the classroom. I went to my locker and threw all my stuff in it, then I met up with Kendall and we went into the cafeteria. I spotted Logan sitting at a table with Camille and that boy he was with earlier. I've seen the kid around before, but I can't seem to remember his name. Oh well.

I sat down at my table and Kendall smiled when he saw Jo. The two immediately started making out and I had to turn away from them. I watched Logan eat his lunch and joke around with his new friends. I wish I could walk up to him and chat, but that would just be weird. I guess I will wait till after school or during math.

I decided to just focus on my own friends and I chatted with Dak. He was telling me how boring a lot of his classes are, but I tuned him out a few times. I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. I just really wanted him.

After lunch was over, I went to my locker to get my books. I spotted Logan at his locker and he was alone. This could be my chance to talk to him. I pulled out my mirror and lucky comb, and made sure I looked perfect before I went up to him. I slowly made my way over to him and leaned against the locker next to his. He slammed his locker door and he jumped when he saw me.

"Did I scare you?" I asked.

"A little." Logan replied.

"Whoops. I guess my charm surprises people."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to chill sometime." I said.

"Oh um I'll see. School has been keeping me pretty busy." Logan said.

"Well just forget about it for a while. Where would you like to meet?"

"James, thanks for the offer, but I don't know if I can hang out with you. I still need to get settled in with the new house and stuff."

"I totally get it, but whenever you're not busy we can hang out, right?" I asked.

"Sure. Just text me." Logan said.

I smiled and watched as Logan ripped a piece of paper out of his note book, and started to write down his number. I turned away when I saw the Jennifer's walking this way. They looked hot and I couldn't help but stare.

"Hello, ladies." I said.

The girls rolled their eyes and kept walking. Logan looked over at them, then slammed his locker door. He crumpled his number up and shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just realized I can't hang out with you." Logan said.

"Well can I still have your number?"

"I don't think so."

"But-"

Logan ignored me and walked away from his locker. I watched him leave and I didn't understand what happened. Everything seemed to be going fine, and then that. What did I do?

**A/N: Hey guys, im so sorry for not updating this story. i got caught up with some other stories and i sorta thought no one liked this fic, so i stopped. well im sorry and i hope this chap makes up for forgetting about it. im sorry and i will try not to forget about this fic again. i hope you guys like this story =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan's POV**

I stormed off to my next class and found Carlos waiting for me by the door. I walked into class and sat down at my usual seat. I was so bugged right now. I couldn't believe James would do that. I was going to give him my number so we could hang out, and he ruined it. He decided to flirt with these snotty bitches instead. What am I not good enough for him? God I can't stand him right now. He is an asshole.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos asked as he sat down next to me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Liar. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, just tell me," Carlos said.

"I was going to give James my number, then he started flirting with these girls right in front of me," I said.

"That is why you don't go after James Diamond," Carlos said.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why not now? I need to know," I said.

"I will go over at your place and tell you," Carlos said.

"I still don't get why you cant just tell me now."

"Because I don't want people eavesdropping."

"Okay fine," I said.

I took my notebook out and a pen, and started to take notes on the lesson. It was hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. All I could think about was stupid James and his stupid charm. He's not even that great looking. He's annoying and I hate him. I hate him!

I snapped out of it when the teacher asked a question. I went to raise my hand, but I stopped when I realized that I didn't know what the lesson was about. I looked down at my notebook to see a few notes and a few 'I hate James'. I quickly turned the page to a blank one and tried to get some real notes.

Once class was over, I gathered my things and headed over to my locker. I saw James looking at me, but I ignored him and put my things in my locker. I was glad Carlos came up to me and started chatting. I didn't know what he was talking about. All I could think about was James and how much of a prick he was. Thankfully James stopped staring at me when that blond guy approached him. The two chatted, then walked away in the opposite direction.

"And then I threw up," Carlos said.

"What?" I asked.

"Were you even listening? Or is James on your mind?"

"Sorta. I'm just gonna head to class okay? I'll see you later."

Carlos nodded and I walked away from him. I went to my last class, but even there I couldn't stop thinking about James. I couldn't get over what he did. I thought he liked me, but I guess I was wrong. I finally paid attention in class and managed to forget about James for an hour and a half.

When class was over, I went to my locker to get a few things. Carlos approached me and we walked out to my car. Carlos quickly jumped in and I climbed into the drivers side. I saw James walk over to his car and he looked over at me. I rolled my eyes and sped out of the school parking lot.

"Dude, slow down," Carlos said.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's cool. So is your mom okay with me coming over?"

"She should be. Just don't be all…um…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Carlos shrugged and reached over to turn the stereo on. He started jamming out to a song and I chuckled to myself. Carlos had a really good voice and I was surprised he wasn't in choir with me. I pulled up to my house and shut the car off. Carlos quickly climbed out of the car and followed me up the steps to the front door. I pushed it open and Carlos' eyes scanned the place.

"Mom, I'm home," I said.

"In the kitchen!" my mom hollered.

I headed into the kitchen and Carlos followed me. My mom was making dinner and the kitchen smelled really good. My mom turned around from the stove and she smiled at Carlos and I.

"This is, Carlos," I said.

"Nice to meet you. Logan has told me a lot about you," my mom said.

"Well we are best buds. Whatcha making?" Carlos asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Are you staying for dinner?" my mom asked.

"If its okay with you, Logan's mom," Carlos said.

"Just call me Joanna, sweetie."

"Hey, mom we're going up to my room okay?" I said.

"Okay," my mom said.

I left the kitchen and led Carlos upstairs to my room. I pushed the door open and tossed my backpack in the corner and Carlos sat down on my bed.

"I like your room and your mom," Carlos said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Okay, lets talk about James now. What do you want to know?"

"Um why is he such a dick?"

"He's spoiled. His mom owns a huge cosmetics company. James gets everything he wants because his mom is so rich and powerful," Carlos said.

"That explains part of his attitude. What's the other reason he acts like a douche?" I asked.

"He's really hot."

I gave Carlos a look and he immediately turned a bright red. "Well I mean to other people he is. I swear I'm straight."

"Why does everyone like him, though? He seems like a player," I said.

"Oh he is. Apparently during summer break, he hooked up with ten girls in one night. I don't know how he does it. I cant even get Stephanie to notice me," Carlos said.

"Stephanie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stephanie King. I'll show you who she is tomorrow."

I nodded, then I plopped down on my bed. Carlos turned his body so he was facing me.

"So what else do I need to know about James?" I asked.

"Um he's really self centered," Carlos said.

"I got that part. I just don't get why he tried asking me out."

"Because he likes you."

"I know that," I said.

"But he could be messing with you. He did that with Camille," Carlos said.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was during freshman year and Camille was the new kid. He quickly took an interest in her."

"Then what happened?"

"He kissed her and made it seem like he liked her. A few days later, he had Tiffany on his arm. Camille was crushed," Carlos said.

"James is such an asshole," I said.

"Yup. Look just be careful with him. He seems sweet and charming, but that's all a disguise."

"Oh don't worry. I swear I won't fall for his stupid charm."

Carlos nodded and stood up from the bed. My mom called us to come and eat, and Carlos ran down the stairs. I stood up from my bed and followed Carlos into the kitchen. I was glad Carlos and I got to talk about James. Now I know who he really is. I will make sure I'm not stupid like all the other girls, and fall for him. I don't want to get my heart broken.

**A/N: I updated yay! lol im so happy that i didnt forget. anyway i hope you guys liked this chap. bye for now =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**James's POV**

I rolled my eyes and let out a groan when Kendall beat me again. We were at his house playing video games. Since school was so boring and stressful today, we decided to just chill and let off some steam with a violent game. We've been doing this for about two hours now and every time Kendall would beat me. I'm usually the better gamer, but I guess I was a little off today.

"I win again, Diamond," Kendall said.

"Yup," I said.

"What's up with you? You're usually kicking my ass at this game."

"I guess I'm not in the mood."

"You're probably in the mood for Logan," Kendall said.

"I don't want to talk about him," I said.

"Why not? You do it all the time."

"Well I don't want to talk about him now."

"What did you do now?" Kendall asked.

"Why do you always think I did something?" I replied.

"Because you do!"

"No I don't."

"James, what did you do?" Kendall asked again.

I sighed and tossed the controller on the floor. "I sort of flirted with the Jennifer's when Logan was giving me his number," I said.

Kendall busted out laughing. "You what!"

"Will you shut up!"

"I'm sorry. Um anyway what happened after that?"

"He got mad and said he can't hang out with me anymore. I don't get what I did wrong."

Kendall gave me a look. "Really? You have no idea what you did?"

"I think it has something to do with the Jennifer's," I said.

"Good job, James. You get a cookie."

"Kendall, knock it off. I'm being serious right now."

Kendall sighed."Just try talking to him tomorrow and see what happens."

"I doubt he will talk to me now. I was so close to getting his number and I fucked up," I said.

"James, you just can't settle for one person. What happened today is proof that I'm right."

"Hey! I can settle for one person."

"No, you can't. You have to go after everybody," Kendall said.

"Well that's how I am," I said.

"Then you're gonna have to stop all of that if you want to win Logan back."

"Do you think it will work?"

Kendall shrugged. "It's worth a try. How hard can it be?"

"Really hard. You wouldn't know because you're not as gorgeous as I am and you don't get all the girls," I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up from his bean bag chair. He grabbed another game and put that one in for us to play. He handed me my controller and we waited for the game to start.

"Do you think Logan will actually like me if I just focus on him?" I asked.

"No, you've been focusing on him a little too much and it scared him. Just try to not seem like a player. If you're lucky, Logan doesn't know about your reputation yet," Kendall said.

"Yeah, thank God. The last thing I need is for him to know about that."

"Don't worry about it. Just be normal tomorrow and don't scare him this time. He'll come around."

"Yeah, I hope you're right," I said.

Kendall turned away and started focusing on the game. I tried to focus too, but it was a little difficult because Logan was still on my mind. But if I do what Kendall says, then there shouldn't be a problem tomorrow. I just have to change a little bit, and Logan will be running back to me in no time.

**A/N: Well this chap was short and im sorry. ugh ive been having really bad writers block for all of my stories. dont worry though, i will try and come up with stuff for this story and my others. bye for now =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan's POV**

I let out a groan when my alarm clock went off. I reached over and hit the snooze button, then I rolled back over and closed my eyes. I heard my mom start to yell for me from downstairs and I groaned again. I honestly didn't want to get up and go to school. Yes, I like school and all, but I didn't want to see James. I hate him with a burning passion. But I wasn't going to let him ruin my day.

I slowly climbed out of bed and headed towards the connecting bathroom. I took a quick shower and threw on some black jeans and red t-shirt. I styled my hair how I usually have it, then I went back into my room to gather my stuff for school.

I went downstairs and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. I sat down at the table and my mom placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I started to eat quietly and my mom sat down at the table with her cup of coffee.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yup, just fine," I replied.

"Logan, I know when you're lying."

"Mom, I swear I'm fine. I guess I just want it to be the weekend."

"Well tomorrow's Friday so the weekend is almost here," my mom said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Honey, I know you're still getting used to your new school, but I promise everything will get better."

"I hope so."

My mom sighed and took a sip of her coffee. I turned away from her and finished up my breakfast. I chugged my orange juice down, then I was out the door. I climbed into the car and turned on the stereo, hoping some good music would relax me. I sighed when there was nothing but stupid commercials. I already had a feeling that today wasn't going to be that great.

By the time I got to school, I had fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. I walked over to my locker and quickly gathered my things for my first class. I looked over where James' locker was, but I didn't see him. He was probably too busy doing his hair or some stupid shit like that. I didn't even understand why I was looking for him or wondering where he was. I slammed my locker door and was immediately greeted by Carlos.

"Morning, buddy," he said with his usual cheerful smile.

"Hey," I said.

"What's with the face?"

"What face? My face is fine."

"You're upset. Is it about James?" Carlos asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know," I replied.

"Dude, I thought you said that you didn't like him and that you weren't going to fall for his and I quote 'stupid charm'."

"I'm not falling for him okay? He just bugs me."

"He bugs a lot of people. Jett hates James' guts," Carlos said.

"He does?" I asked.

"Yeah, last year they got in this huge fight and they've been rivals ever since."

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to talk to Jett."

"What are you getting at?" Carlos asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

"Dude, you're freaking me out."

"Relax, okay? I just want to talk to Jett."

"Good luck with that," Carlos said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Jett is ten times worse then James."

"I doubt that. James is a prick."

"You say that now, but once you meet Jett, you will like James way more," Carlos said.

"I don't like James and I never will!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"I'm serious. I don't like him at all."

"Well it's obvious he likes you. He hasn't taken his eyes off you since we started talking," Carlos said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look."

I turned around to see James by his locker with his blonde friend. While his friend was talking to him, James was staring at me. Our eyes connected and I rolled my eyes before turning away.

"He's frowning now," Carlos said.

"Stop looking over there, and I don't care what he's doing," I said.

"Aw you hurt his feelings."

"Well he hurt mine first."

"This is fun to watch," Carlos said.

"Stop looking at him!" I snapped.

Carlos turned to me, then his eyes fell back on James and the other guy. I rolled my eyes and Slapped Carlos on the shoulder, making him quickly look away.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're talking about us," Carlos said

"How do you know?"

"They are both looking over here."

"And that's our cue to leave," I said.

Carlos nodded and we headed off to our class. Right as we passed James, I saw him look at me, but I didn't acknowledge his presence. Carlos and I made it to class on time and we took our seats.

"So, why are you going to talk to Jett?" Carlos asked.

"I have my reasons," I said.

"Why cant you just tell me? I hate being left out."

"Look, I just want to talk to him. That's all."

"Liar. There's more to it then just talking to him. Just tell me," Carlos said.

"No," I said.

"And why not? I'm your best friend and we should tell each other everything."

"I just met you a few days ago."

"So does that mean I'm not your best friend?" Carlos asked.

"No, you are. But there are just some things that I can't and won't tell you," I said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, with a cherry on top," Carlos begged.

"What are you five?" I asked.

"Yes! Logan, just tell me!"

I chuckled and ignored him, making Carlos pout and sink down in his seat. I pulled out what I needed for class, then I started taking down notes. I could feel Carlos glaring at me, but I wasn't going to tell him anything. All I wanted to do was talk to Jett. It was completely innocent.

**A/N: well sorry about this crappy chap lol, but i hope you guys liked it anyway. um i can try and update this later, but im not making promises. anyway so yeah, Logan wants to talk to Jett. you guys will see why later. bye bye =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**James's POV**

"And then she started yelling at me for God knows what, and now were fighting again. I think it has something to do with Jett."

"Yeah, uh huh."

I tried listening to Kendall talk, but it was really hard to pay attention when Logan was a few feet away from me. I wanted to go up to him and apologize for being stupid the other day, but he was with his friend and I didn't want to go over there when he was around other people.

I really needed to find a time when Logan was alone so I could talk to him, but I had no idea when that would happen. He's always with that kid and I'm always with Kendall.

"Did I make a mistake by going back with Jo? I mean I thought we were fine, then she yells at me. I don't know anymore. What do you think, James? James?"

"What?"

"Are you even listening?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Then what was I talking about?"

"Um how you uh….you know… love me and stuff."

"Wrong. That's not even close to what I was talking about," Kendall said.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but it's Logan," I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and turned around to face the brunet I love. Kendall sighed then he turned back to me.

"I thought we discussed this," he said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm doing nothing wrong," I said.

"Yes you are! You keep eying him like he's some piece of meat!"

"So? He's a good looking piece of meat. I would sink my teeth into that any day

"James!" Kendall said.

"What? I can't help it. He's so-"

"Gross, nerdy, annoying? The list goes on."

"Dude, shut up. You're just jealous because your relationship doesn't exist," I shot back.

"Neither does yours," Kendall said.

"Not yet, but just you wait my friend. I will show Logan that I'm the one for him and we will be together forever."

"If you say so."

I rolled my eyes, then squealed when I saw Logan coming this way. I quickly fixed my hair and put on my famous smile. Logan passed by and didn't look at me or even say anything. I frowned and watched as he walked down the hall with his friend.

"That sucked," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I still have a few classes with him and I can talk to him then," I said.

"Just please don't fuck it up this time."

"I wont. I know exactly what I'm going to say."

"Okay," Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes and started heading to my first class. I was glad I had Kendall in this class, but I wish Logan was here too. At least I get to see him later and hopefully during lunch I can talk to him. I just need to fix things so that Logan will give me another chance and see that I'm the perfect guy for him.

Finally I had history and I couldn't wait to go. Even though I hate that class I was still excited to go because Logan was in there. This time I was going to leave him alone and not sit so close to him. He needs his space and I don't wan to come off being a stalker. I had to play it cool and let Logan come to me.

I sat down at my usual seat with Kendall behind me and I watched the door closely. A few minutes went by and Logan walked into the room. I could feel a goofy smile spreading across my face and I quickly snapped out of it.

I had to remember to be cool and not act weird and stupid around him. Logan eyed the seat next to mine and he sighed before sitting down. I knew he was still upset with me, but I was going to fix it.

"Hi," I said.

Logan ignored me and started digging through his backpack. I frowned and turned around to face Kendall, who shrugged. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the hot brunet beside me.

"Hi, Lo-"

"Can you leave me alone please? I need to focus on something else that's not you," Logan said.

"I was just trying to be friendly and say hi to you," I said.

"Well go be friendly to someone else."

"Look, I know your upset with me, but-"

"Leave me alone," Logan said.

"I'm just trying to apologize and-"

"I don't care."

"Hey," Kendall said. "He's just trying to talk to you."

"Oh great now you're trying to help. I don't want to talk to either one of you," Logan said.

"Fine," I said.

I turned back to the front of the class and sighed. I didn't get why he was acting like this. I mean I know he loves school and he always needs to focus, and he's still mad at me, but I'm just trying to apologize and he doesn't even want to hear it. I'm not going to give up on this. I need Logan to forgive me.

When class was over, Logan grabbed his stuff and was out the door. I wanted to run after him, but I decided to give him some time to cool off and would try to talk to him during lunch. Hopefully I could get him when he's alone and we can talk for a minute.

I grabbed my things, then I left the classroom with Kendall. I went up to my locker and started throwing my stuff in there while Kendall leaned against the locker beside mine.

"That went well," Kendall said.

"You're kidding right? That was horrible!" I said.

"Yeah, I know. He was a little bitchy."

"Well I'm not giving up. I have to talk to him and fix this."

"And if that doesn't work?" Kendall asked.

"Oh no it'll work," I said.

"Okay, but I just think you should wait a little longer. He needs a lot of time to cool off and shit."

"I know. That's why I giving him till lunch," I said.

"So you're gonna talk to him now?" Kendall asked.

"Yup."

"Then why is he talking to Jett?"

"What!"

Kendall grabbed my shoulders and quickly spun me around. Sure enough, Logan was talking with Jett across the hall. I could feel my blood start to boil and I wanted to punch something. Why the hell was my Logie talking to fucking Jett! Logan is mine and Jett shouldn't be talking to him at all. I just wanted to walk over to them and punch Jett in the face.

"I'm going to kill him," I said.

"James, don't," Kendall said.

"Look what he's doing! He's talking to my Logie!"

"James, Logan isn't yours."

"He was gonna be," I said.

"Dude, they're just talking. That doesn't mean anything," Kendall said.

"He's talking to Jett! Jett's a fucking asshole!"

"James, just forget it."

"No! I have to take care of this," I said.

"James," Kendall tried again.

I ignored my best friend and started walking over to Logan and Jett. I don't get in that many fights because I don't want to risk messing up my face, but I now I don't care if I start a fight or not. I don't want stupid Jett talking to Logan. I'm going to make sure I hit Jett so hard that he never gets near Logan again.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN LOL Logan was a little rude in this chap, but hey i would be to if a guy i liked did that to me. anyway i will update this tomorrow or something. im going back to school soon and i wont have enough time to do anything *sniff* so before i go back im gonna update all my stories lol. well bye for now =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HI. Um I know a lot of you guys thought I abandoned this fic, and to be honest I did. The first reason was because I lost the chapter that I was going to post, and then I got really bad writer's block. I will try and update this more okay? Oh! And this chap is dedicated to Bubbles because you kept reminding me to update and now I did! So YAY! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is…**

**Logan's POV**

I stood quietly in the hallway as I listened to Jett talk to me, but I wasn't paying that much attention. He was busy talking about how good looking and talented he is, and it was pissing me off. He was just at bad as James!

Speaking of James, the pretty boy was across the hall with his blond friend, and I could tell he was bugged that I was talking to Jett. The whole point of me talking to Jett was to make James jealous, but I didn't know why I was even trying to do that. I don't like him, but I guess I just wanted to see what his reaction would be.

Carlos was right about Jett, though; he was annoying and I found myself liking James a lot more. I tried not to think about the stupid pretty boy, but it wasn't exactly easy. He was always on my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I absolutely hated it.

I noticed that James was still watching me, and I couldn't help but smirk. I could tell by his facial expression that he wasn't liking this at all, and I thought it was funny. Now he knows how I felt when he talked to that group of girls.

I snapped out of it when I noticed that Jett wasn't talking anymore. I looked away from James, and I gave all of my attention to the brunet in front of me.

"Sorry. You were saying?" I asked.

"I was saying how gorgeous I am and that you should be looking at me and not at James Diamond," Jett said.

"I'm sorry, but he's just so-"

"Don't even say he's good looking! I am!"

"I was going to say he's annoying, but okay."

"You're not attracted to him?" Jett asked in shock.

"Not really," I said.

"That's the first. Usually everyone is going crazy over that stuck up prick."

"I see we have something in common."

"Lets see if there are anything else we share. Maybe on Saturday?" Jett asked, while flashing me a smile.

"Wait, are you asking me out?" I asked.

"I guess. I mean, you're not horrible looking."

"Thanks I guess."

"So will you accept? I mean, how could you not? No one ever turns me down," Jett said.

"I know, you told me. Um I guess one date wouldn't hurt," I said.

"Good. You would be stupid if you didn't accept."

"I don't know about that."

"What? You don't think I'm good looking or something?" Jett asked.

"No, you're not bad, but-"

"Jett!"

Jett turned around at the sound of his name being called, and my eyes widened when I saw James coming over to us. I thought he looked pissed before, but now I could tell that he was furious. The last thing I wanted was to start a fight, but I didn't know how to stop it. I usually try to avoid this kind of thing.

James got in Jett's face, and I noticed that Jett didn't look scared at all. I figured they had been through this before and that's why he wasn't scared, but I was scared for him. James looked like he could take Jett and possibly kill him.

"Ah look, it's the pretty boy. You know we were just talking about you," Jett said.

"I don't give a fuck. What I want to know is why you're talking to him," James said.

"I didn't know it was a crime to talk to the new kids. Are you getting jealous?" Jett asked.

"No. I just don't think you should be talking to him," James said.

"I can do whatever I want," Jett said.

"Just leave Logan alone before I hurt you," James said.

"James, we were just talking. There's no need to fight," I said.

"Stay out of this. This is just between me and him," James said.

"This concerns me, too," I said.

"Just stay out of it," James said.

"I see what's going on here," Jett said. "You like him, don't you? And now you're mad that I'm talking to him."

"Shut up, Jett," James growled.

"So you are upset? Well guess what? I'm taking your little crush out this weekend," Jett said.

"Jett, stop," I said, when I saw the hurt expression on James' face.

"Is….is that true?" James asked.

"Aw. I guess the pretty boy can't get everyone that he wants. I win, James," Jett said.

The hurt was still evident in James' eyes, but then I noticed that the hurt left and it was replaced with anger. His fists were clenched and I knew what he was about to do. If he was smart he would just walk away, but it didn't look like he would be walking away any time soon. I decided it was time that I intervened.

Before I could do anything, James' friend appeared and he grabbed James' arm. James continued to glare at Jett, then he turned to walk away. Jett just chuckled and muttered something that I didn't hear, but James must have heard it and he spun around and hit Jett hard in the face. Jett fell to the floor and he let out a groan.

I went to help Jett up, but he pushed me away. James was standing there waiting for Jett to do something, but he never did. Jett just stood up off the floor and quickly left the hallway, saying something about his face. James didn't move and our eyes locked for a few moments.

His friend backed away and headed in the opposite direction. The hallway wasn't filled with that many people, but the people that were there were staring at James and I. All of my attention was on James, but I could still feel everyone's eyes on me. I shook my head in a disapproving way, and I went to leave but James stopped me.

"Let me go," I growled.

"I just want to talk to you," James said.

"No. Just leave me alone. You ruined everything."

"I didn't ruin shit. I helped you."

"Yeah. Hitting my date for this weekend saved me," I said.

"Why are you even considering going out with him? He's not right for you," James said.

"Oh and you are?"

"Yes."

"Yeah right. Now let me go," I said.

"No," James said.

"Let me go before I hurt you."

James let out a sigh and he let go of my arm. I glared at him, then I turned to walk away, but he stopped me. I opened my mouth to protest, but I was cut off by his lips on mine. I started to fight and he wouldn't let me go, so I just stood still and accepted the unwanted kiss. I could feel his lips moving against mine, and I didn't know what to do.

I wasn't expecting this to happen, and I didn't expect to like it either. His lips were just so soft and I couldn't help but move mine along with his. I had to admit he was a good kisser, and I didn't want it to end. It was one of the best kisses I've ever had.

But then I realized what I was doing, and I pushed him off of me. He had a hurt expression on his face, but I didn't care. This wasn't supposed to have happened, and now I didn't know what to do. I gave James one last look, then I walked away from him.

I knew' I probably hurt him a lot more then I did when I was talking to Jett, but the only thing I could do was walk away. I don't want to fall for James and his stupid charm, but he's making it so hard not to. The kiss that we shared was amazing and I would love to try it again, but I can't. I can't fall for him, and I will make sure that I don't.

**A/N: Well this sucked, but I tried. I don't know when I will update, but I will try. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I'm so sorry about the long wait. Well bye for now =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**James's POV**

As I watched Logan walk away, I felt like running after him, but I knew it was better for me to let him go. I thought for sure that he would've liked the kiss because he was kissing me back, but I guess I went too far this time. I had a feeling that he liked me, but he's just afraid to admit it. I'm not going to rest until he is mine.

Logan finally disappeared and I let out a sigh. I was hoping that he wasn't going to look for Jett, and to make sure that he was okay. Jett is an idiot and Logan doesn't deserve to be with him. Logan deserves someone who is going to treat him right, and I'm that person.

I let out another sigh and I turned around, coming face to face with Kendall. He had an unimpressed look on his face, and I gave him an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes when Kendall still had on the same expression.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw that," Kendall said.

"What? The whole thing with Jett? I was great, huh?"

"If by great you mean a complete idiot? James, what the hell was that for! I told you to let it go."

"I couldn't okay! I like him a lot and I couldn't stand to see him with Jett! You did the same thing when Jett was hitting on Jo," I said.

"Yeah, but I didn't beat the crap out of him," Kendall said.

"But you still got in his face and threatened him. Look, right now I feel exactly how you felt when Jett was around Jo. I just wanted Jett to back off."

"I get that, but you didn't have to start more shit. Who knows what Jett's going to do now. He's such a devious dick," Kendall said.

"Please, he can't do anything to me. I'll just kick his ass again," I said.

"If you say so. But what are you going to do about Logan? He probably hates you a lot more now."

"I don't think he does. He kissed me and it was fantastic!"

"How was that fantastic? It wasn't even a minute long!"

"You're just jealous."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Lets just go to lunch before something else happens."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I fixed everything," I said.

Kendall shook his head and then he walked away from me. I frowned at him and I followed him to his car. I guess we were going off campus for lunch, and I figured Kendall wanted to leave so I wouldn't start anything else. I didn't understand why he was so mad at me. All I did was make sure Jett backs off, and he did. I fixed this, but Kendall didn't think so.

Lunch was a lot shorter then usual because of the fight that got started, but I didn't care. Kendall was bugged because he thought he would have more time to hang out with Jo, so he was pissed off at me even more. I didn't care too much and I was glad that lunch was over. I wanted to see Logan again and I wanted to try and talk to him.

I spotted Logan a few times, and not once did he acknowledge me. I didn't understand why he was so mad at me, too. All I did was save his ass and then kiss him. He shouldn't be so upset over that, but he was and I really didn't know how to fix it. I thought I did, but now I have no idea what to do.

I vowed that I would try and talk to him today, even if that meant doing it after school. I waited by my locker as I waited for Logan to show up, but I didn't see him anywhere. The hallway was filled with kids who were getting ready to leave, but Logan wasn't even in the hallway. I figured he was still in class or something.

I spotted his little helmet wearing friend, but Logan wasn't with him. I felt like giving up and going home, but I had to talk to Logan. I wanted to know if he was still mad at me or if he was even interested in me, but the only way I was going to find that out was if he would just talk to me.

I waited another five minutes, and Logan still didn't show up. His friend was at his locker gathering his stuff, so I decided to talk to him. I really didn't remember his name, but that wasn't important.

I walked towards the smaller boy, but he didn't notice me because he was still going through his locker. I waited for a few seconds, and I was starting to get impatient. I cleared my throat rather loudly and the boy turned around.

"Hello," I said, flashing him my perfect smile.

"Hi," the boy said a little unsure.

"You're friends with Logan, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I just see you guys together all the time," I said.

"Oh. Yeah he's my best friend."

"Yeah cool. Hey listen, I was wondering if you knew where he was. I just wanted to talk to him."

"I think he already left. Sorry, James," the boy said.

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Duh! The whole school knows your name. I doubt you know mine, though."

"I do actually. Its uh…um its-"

"Carlos."

"Right. I knew that. Look, Carlos, can you tell Logan that I was looking for him? I just want to apologize for earlier," I said.

"Earlier? What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Just some stuff. But please just let him know that I want to talk to him okay? It would mean a lot."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

**Carlos nodded and I walked away from him. I didn't know if he would actually pass my message along to Logan, but I was hoping he would. This would be the only way that Logan will know that I want to talk to him. I just hope he actually does decide to talk to me and give me a chance.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Logan's POV**

The minute school got out, I made sure to run to my locker and grab my stuff before I bumped into James. I didn't want to run into him and have him try to convince me to go out with him. I don't want to date someone who's like him, but yet I was considering going on a date with Jett. I was confusing myself.

The kiss James and I shared didn't mean anything, but I still enjoyed it more than I should have. I promised I would never fall for James, but now I couldn't help it. He was a great kisser, and I wanted him to kiss me again. I was getting frustrated with myself.

I drove home quietly and I let my thoughts wander. I started thinking about James and his stupid, perfect lips. I tried to think of my homework for the night or anything but him, but I couldn't stop thinking about James. I didn't want him to have this sort of affect on me; I didn't want to be like everyone else at school. They all loved him and I didn't want to be like that. It was too dangerous.

I turned the radio on and I let myself get drowned in the music. I managed to forget about James for the rest of the ride home, but I knew he would find his way back into my thoughts.

I parked my car in the driveway and I shut the ignition off. I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat, then I got out of the car and made my way towards my house. I was glad I was home because I could relax, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. The weekend was still far away.

"I'm home!" I called out to my mother.

"In the kitchen!" she said, and I made my towards the kitchen.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then I walked over to the cupboards and I grabbed a glass. I filled it with water and I gulped it down.

"How was school?" my mother asked.

"Stupid as shit," I murmured.

"Logan," my mom warned.

"I'm sorry, but it was. Guys are stupid and I hate them," I said.

My mom chuckled and I glared at her. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, honey. What happened?"

"Well one guy asked me out, then another one kissed me."

"Oh?" My mom sounded surprised.

"Stupid James," I grumbled.

"James? Isn't that the boy you were telling me about?" my mom asked.

"Yeah! He just kissed me and he's stupid."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you like him."

"Hell no! He's a douche-er jerk."

"Well have you gotten to know him?" my mom asked.

"I'm going by his reputation," I said.

"Logan, the only way you're going to find out what he's really like is by getting to know him for yourself. Don't always listen to what other people say."

"I know, but I don't want to get to know him."

"I think you do. Just listen to me and you'll find out what he's like," my mom said.

"But-"

"Go wash up, honey. Dinner is ready."

I let out a sigh and I set my glass down, then I left the kitchen. I quickly washed up, then I went back into the kitchen for dinner. My mom was setting the table, and I helped her finish up. We talked about our day over dinner, and I made sure that James never got mentioned again.

Dinner was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and my mom shot me a puzzled look. I stood up from my seat and I went into the kitchen to get the door. I opened it to reveal Carlos.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled at me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something really important."

"Right now? Dude, I'm eating."

"Please?"

I sighed and I pushed Carlos out of the doorway, then I went outside and shut the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What you're not going to invite me in?"

"Carlos, so help me I'll-"

"Okay, okay. So remember how you left right away?" Carlos asked and I nodded. "Well James came up to me and he was looking for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"He said he wanted to apologize for earlier. What happened between you two?"

"He got mad because I was flirting with Jett. So they got in a fight, then he kissed me."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You were flirting with Jett?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, but its no big deal," I said.

Carlos shuddered. "If you say so. Okay so James kissed you? Was he good?"

"That's not the point, but yes he was good. Really good."

"You like him."

"Do not!"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Logan, you are so obvious! The whole 'I hate him act' is to cover up your real feelings for him."

"This conversation is over," I said.

"Hey, don't get mad. I'm just saying. Look if you do like him, then you should talk to him tomorrow. He just wants to apologize."

"I'll think about it."

Carlos nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved at Carlos, then he left. I watched him leave, then I went back into my house. My mother was already finished eating and she was now doing the dishes.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Just Carlos," I said and my mom nodded.

I walked over to the table and I gathered the rest of the dishes. I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Carlos, and I started to wonder if I should talk to James tomorrow. He did want to apologize for his behavior, and I should give him that chance.

"Hey mom?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" she replied.

"I think I'll talk to James tomorrow."

"I'm glad to hear that. You'll find out who he really is."

I hope I do find out the real James, and I hope I like him.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was having some writers block, so yeah. I will update when I can. Thanks for reading! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**James's POV**

The moment I got home, I went straight to my room. My mom was busy on the phone with someone from work, and I knew she wouldn't talk to me. I didn't understand how her work could be more important than me. I always thought I was her first priority, but I was wrong. I guess I should be used to this by now.

I threw my backpack in the corner, then I walked over to my computer. I had a lot of homework to do, but I didn't feel up to doing it. I had too much on my mind at the moment, and I wont be able to focus even if I tried.

My computer started up, and I immediately logged into my facebook page. I had a few notifications and friend requests, but I didn't care. Some of the girls that friend me are pretty cute, but none of them compare to the brunet I was going crazy for.

I let out a sad sigh as I started to think about Logan. He was just amazing and perfect for me, but yet he didn't want to give me a chance. I'm a really great guy and I'm extremely good looking, so I didn't know why Logan rejected me. We would be the hottest couple in school, but Logan didn't want to try it.

I was hoping that his friend passed on my message, and that Logan would forgive me. I was going to try and talk to him tomorrow, but I had to get him alone somehow. I just hope he really does give me a chance.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

The following day I spotted Logan a few times, but he never came over to me. I felt like making the first move, but I've been doing that a lot lately and it was his turn. The ball was in his court. I caught him glancing at me every now and then, but that was all he did.

In class he didn't sit next to me, and I was hurt by that. He was probably still upset with me, and I was starting to believe that he didn't want to talk to me at all. I figured his friend didn't give him the message, or Logan did get it and he chose to just keep ignoring me. It hurt, but I was the one who screwed up.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and I was glad school was over. Logan still hasn't approached me, and I tried to not let it get to me. I will just wait and pray that he talks to me on Monday.

I went straight to my locker, and I quickly gathered the things I needed. Kendall had invited me over to his place tonight, and I was looking forward to that. He invited Jo, too, but she had other plans. I was glad she wasn't going to be there. She bugged me and I needed some serious guy time with Kendall.

I closed my locker once I had everything, then I walked out to my car. I fumbled with my keys for a few seconds, then I managed to get the door open. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around. I was surprised to see Logan behind me.

"Logan?"

"Hey, James. I uh just wanted to talk to you."

I could feel myself getting giddy, and I quickly calmed myself down. I didn't want Logan to think I'm weird.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I accept your apology," Logan said.

"Oh. I swear I didn't mean to act that way. I was just-"

"Jealous?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Did you want me to be?"

"No-er maybe. Um anyway I just wanted to let you know that all is forgiven."

"Thanks. I am sorry, though."

"I know, James. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have acted like a jerk."

"It's okay."

Logan nodded and I flashed him my perfect smile. I could have sworn I saw him blush, but he turned away quickly.

"I'll uh see you Monday" I said, and he nodded.

I went to climb into my car, but I stopped when Logan spoke.

"Hey, James?"

"Yeah?"

"It was uh nice talking to you," Logan said.

"Um thanks. It was nice talking to you, too," I said.

It was Logan's turn to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked.

"Uh sure," Logan said.

"Great. Here's my number," I said.

I quickly grabbed a pen from my bag, then I scribbled it on Logan's hand. Logan blushed again and this time I saw it. I wrote the last few digits on his hand, then he pulled away.

"I'll call you," he said

"I'll be waiting," I said.

He smiled at me, then he turned around and walked away. I watched him go, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Logan had finally talked to me, and he wanted to hang out sometime! I felt like a giddy little girl, but I didn't care. I had a date with Logan Mitchell.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall and I were sitting on his couch watching a hockey game, and I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. I could tell Kendall knew something was up, but he never said anything.

"Okay, why are so giddy?" Kendall asked, once the game went to commercial.

"I have a date," I sad.

"That's not really news."

"It is when I'm going on a date with Logan."

"Logan? As in geeky Logan?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that one."

"How the hell-is he dumb?" Kendall asked.

"Why would he be dumb?" I questioned.

"Never mind. Why did he change his mind?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad he did!"

"I guess. But don't be stupid with him, and don't take him to a place you've taken your other dates," Kendall said.

"I know! Jeez you act like I'm some sort of idiot or something."

"No comment."

I glared at Kendall and he just chuckled.

"You're just jealous," I said.

"James, I'm not jealous of you. Jo is way hotter than Logan," Kendall said.

"Are you stupid? Logan is better looking then Jo. She's so blah!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "No she's not."

"Dude, it looks like someone hit her over and over again with a hockey stick. My date wins," I said.

"Shut up, Diamond."

"I'm just telling ya."

Kendall grumbled something under his breath, and he went into the kitchen. I just shook my head and I turned back to the TV. Kendall was so jealous of me, and it felt good that he envied me. Today was great, and I can't wait for my date with Logan.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but who's happy that they're going out on a date? I will update when I can. Bye! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Logan's POV**

I let out a frustrated sigh as I tried to style my hair, but it wasn't working out that well. Tonight was my date with James, and I was beyond nervous. I haven't been on a date in a while, and I've never gone with someone as perfect as James. I was afraid that I was going to screw this whole night up.

I was actually surprised that he asked me out after everything that's happened. I wasn't the nicest person towards him, but yet he still asked me out on a date. When I talked to him the other day I wasn't expecting him to do that, but I'm not complaining. This is my chance to find out what he's really like.

I finally got my hair styled the way I like, then I went back into my bedroom to put my shoes on. I didn't know where we were going, but I figured I better dress causal. I slipped my shoes on, then I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs.

My mom was sitting in the living room with a book in hand, and she smiled when I came down the stairs. She was really excited for me, and I didn't understand why. I guess it was because I was going to try dating again; I haven't cared to get out there in while.

"You look spiffy," My mom said, and I blushed.

"Not really," I said.

"So when is he coming?"

"Um in like ten minutes. I think I'll just wait for him outside."

"Oh no you're not. I want to meet James," my mom said.

"Mom, you don't have to," I sad.

"Yes, I do. I need to make sure that he's good enough for my baby."

"Mom!"

My mother chuckled and she turned back to her book. I went into the kitchen to grab a quick glass of water to try and calm my nerves. I filled up a small glass and I chugged it down. I didn't know why I was so nervous; it was just a date. But of course this just wasn't any date, this was date with James Diamond! I can't screw this up.

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell, and I cursed to myself. He was a few minutes early, and now there was a chance that he was going to meet my mother. I really didn't want him to meet her just yet, though. I love my mom, but she can be really embarrassing.

I walked into the living right as my mom was opening the door, and I groaned quietly. My mood quickly changed when I saw James, and I got this goofy grin on my face. He was dressed in a dark pair of tight jeans, a plain white V-neck, and a black leather jacket to top it all off. He looked amazing.

I snapped out of my weird trance when I caught my mother and James staring at me. I blushed a dark shade of red, and James just shot me a grin. If I was acting like this already, then I didn't know how I was going to be when the actual date starts.

"Um hey, James," I said, nervously.

He smiled. "Hey."

"Uh this is my mom and-"

"I'm Joanna," my mom cut in.

"Nice to meet you. Um I'll have Logan back before eleven if that's okay with you," James said.

"That's fine with me. Logan does need to get out a lot more," my mom said, and I groaned.

James just chuckled, and I shot him a playful glare. Before my mom could say anything else, I grabbed James by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

"Your mom seems nice," he said, as he led me towards his car.

"She is, but she's also protective and embarrassing," I said.

"Oh I see. And how's your dad?"

I tensed up at his question. I didn't know how to tell James that I didn't have a dad anymore; I don't really talk about him to anyone. And I won't bring him up on a first date.

"Um where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"Well I know a lot of people always do the whole dinner and movie thing, but I thought it would be fun to play miniature golf," James said.

"Cute."

"Cute?"

I shrugged and James opened the door for me, then he went around and climbed into the driver's side. The drive wasn't that awkward, and he did make me laugh a lot. We arrived at the golf course, and James immediately went to my side to get the door.

James paid for our session, then we grabbed the balls and golf clubs. The course was an average size, and it was decorated with jungle animals. It was cute for a first date.

"Have you ever done this before?" James asked, as he got into position to hit the ball.

"No. I haven't even been here yet," I said.

"I think you'll like it."

"I have to admit the place is cute."

"What is with you thinking everything is cute? Did you expect me to take you to a place more masculine?" James asked.

I chuckled. "No, this is fun. I just didn't think that you would be into this sort of thing."

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you?"

"No, but I'm working on it."

James shook his head, and he turned back to the game. I didn't suck at this like I thought I would, and I ended up having a lot of fun. Even though this was my first time playing miniature golf, I managed to beat James.

"You cheated," James said, as we left the golf course.

"I did not! It was beginners luck," I said.

"Sure. Anyway, it's still early. How about some ice cream?"

"Sounds good. I'll pay this time."

"Oh no you're not. I asked you out and I get to pay. That's how it works," James said.

"I guess," I said.

"Next time, okay?"

"Next time? You're considering asking me out again?"

James shrugged. "I really like you. If you don't want to then-"

"No! I do," I said.

"Great. Now let's get some ice cream."

I nodded and James grabbed my hand, making sparks shoot through my body. We ordered the ice cream we wanted, then we sat down at a nearby table. The sun was starting to set, and the air was getting cooler. It didn't help that I was currently eating a frozen treat.

"You cold?" James asked.

"Kind of yeah. I'll live, though," I replied.

"We can go sit in my car if you want?"

I nodded and we headed back to James' car. We sat quietly as we ate our ice cream, but we would still send each other glances every now and then. I watched him lick his ice cream, and I couldn't help but stare at his lips. They looked so kissable, and I really wanted to kiss him again.

I was the first to finish my ice cream cone, and I was able to watch James eat his. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him no matter how hard I tried; he was just so beautiful. He finished his ice cream a few minutes later, and we continued to sit in silence.

"So uh did you have fun?" James asked.

"Yeah. Best date I've been on in a long time," I said.

"Well that's great to hear. I'm just that good."

"Are you always this cocky?"

"Yeah. I try not to be, but I can't help it," James said.

"Uh huh. So this was fun," I said.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"No not bored. Just curious."

"Curious about what?" James asked.

"Kissing you," I said, quietly.

"You've kissed me before, and you didn't like it."

"I did. I just wasn't expecting it. When I kiss someone, I want to do it right you know?"

"Oh. So can I kiss you now?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said.

James scooted closer to me and I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips. I let my eyes fall shut, and I felt his lips press against mine. I felt the same sparks go through me like the last time we kissed, but now it felt even better than before. I cupped his face with my hands, and I tried to deepen the kiss.

I felt him slid his tongue into my mouth, and I let out a moan. I tried getting closer to him, but the gear stick was in the way. The kiss was over sooner than I liked, and both of us were left panting.

"Wow. You're a great kisser," I said.

"I know. Do you want to do it again?" James asked.

I nodded and our lips connected again. This really was the best date I've ever been on.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Um since I finished two other fics, I have more time to work on this one and my other Jagan. I am also gonna do a kogan one soon, but I have to decide on which idea I want to go with. Well was this chapter good? Let me know and I will update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**James's POV**

I pulled up to Logan's house, and I let out a sad sigh. I really didn't want to let him go, but I knew his mom would kill me if I didn't return him. I definitely wanted to see Logan again, and I was glad that he wanted to see me, too.

I got out of the car, then I went to his side and got the door for him. He smiled that perfect smile of his, and I took his hand in mine. Every time I touch him electricity flow through my body, and I love the feeling. I wanted to kiss him again, but I didn't know if he would be up to it. I just have to feel his lips on mine again before the night is over.

"I had a lot of fun, James," Logan said, when we reached the front door.

"Me, too. We definitely need to do this again," I said.

"Yeah. I'm free next week."

"Okay great!"

Logan giggled. "Good night, James."

"Goodnight," I said.

Logan gave me another smile, then he turned away and went to open his door.

"Uh, Logan?" I asked, and he spun around.

"Yeah?"

"Um I know we only went out once, but do you think you can be my boyfriend? I know it seems like we're going too fast, but I just really like you."

"It is a little fast, but I would love to be your boyfriend."

I smiled and I pulled Logan in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I gently pushed him against the door. Logan let out a moan when I licked against his bottom lip, and I could feel myself hardening in my jeans. Before anything else could happen, the front door opened and Logan's mom appeared.

Logan jumped away from me, and even in the dark I could tell he was blushing. I smiled apologetically at his mother, and she smiled back. I could feel my face heating up, and I wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Hello. I just wanted to bring Logan back and um-"

"Thank you for taking him out, James. I hope to see more of you," Joanna said.

I nodded my head, and she went back inside the house. Logan turned back to me and he shook his head.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think she was still up," he said.

"It's cool. So uh I'll see you Monday," I said.

"Yep. Um good night."

"Good night."

I gave Logan a peck on the cheek, then he disappeared inside the house. I went back to my car, but I didn't feel like going home just yet. I checked the time and saw that it was only ten thirty, and I figured Kendall was already asleep. I wanted to talk to him, but I guess I could do that tomorrow.

I pulled up to my house, and I made sure I was quiet so I didn't wake my mother. I went up to my room, and I plopped down on my bed. I couldn't get tonight out of my head, and I don't think I ever will. I've never had so much fun on a date before, and I couldn't wait to do it again.

The next day I went over to hang out with Kendall, and I was currently playing video games with him. His mom and sister were out for the afternoon, so I was able to come over and hang out with him for a while. I still didn't get to tell him about last night, and I was waiting for him to ask.

"Did your date go okay?" Kendall finally asked.

"It was amazing," I said.

Kendall shot me a look, and he paused the game. "Okay, what happened? You never and I mean _never _say that a date was amazing," he said.

"I don't know. He was just…wow."

"You have it bad, James."

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Uh yeah!" Kendall said.

"I asked him to be my boyfriend."

"You what!"

"Yeah, and he said yes," I said.

"James, why are you doing this? You would never ever go after someone like him," Kendall said.

"He's different. That's why I like him."

"Okay cool, but what is the whole school going to think? James, you're one of the popular guys, and being seen around with him will just make high school a living hell for you."

"So what? I don't like that place anyway. Logan was the one who made it more tolerable," I said.

"James, you're missing the point. You like being popular, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well if you go out with Logan, then you'll lose your popularity. He's not cool enough to be seen hanging around with you. Get it?"

"I guess, but I really like him. No one has ever made me feel like this before," I said.

"I know, but you have to decide if you want him or if you want to stay popular," Kendall said.

"How do you know people are going to freak out about this?"

"They just will. Every one already knows what clique he's in, and he just doesn't fit into ours."

"But he's really nice, and funny. How can he not fit with our group?" I asked.

"He just doesn't okay? Look, I know you like him, but is it worth it? I'm just trying to help," Kendall said.

"But I can't just dump him. I mean, after last night. It was just amazing and I don't want to throw that away."

"James, you have to call him and end things. He should understand."

I nodded my head and I turned my attention back to the TV. I had to admit I liked being popular, but I liked having Logan around. He's so different from everyone else, and that's what got my attention. I really like him and I want to get to know him more, but now I didn't know how I was even going to do that.

I thought Kendall would be supportive of my relationship, but I guess I was wrong. I had to choose Logan or my popularity, and I don't think I can do it.

**A/N: This chapter was short, but whatever. Did you guys like it at all? so what do you guys think James is going to do? I will update soon okay? I need to update my other fics, but I will get to this one. Thanks so much for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! So did anyone miss this story? I know I did! I'm so sorry for not writing this, but now I am going to finish it! I hope everyone still likes this story.**

**Logan's POV**

The school day was just like any other day. The only thing that was different was James. He was usually happy and talkative, but today he was the total opposite. In the morning he barely said a word to me and it seemed like he was afraid to be around me. But with his best friend, things were totally different. They acted fine around each other.

I tried not to think too much about it, but his odd behavior was constantly on my mind. It was hard to focus on my classwork and my friends. Carlos and Camille knew something was up, but I never did let them know. I just kept telling myself that James was fine, even though I didn't really believe it.

Lunch time rolled around and I sat quietly at my usual table. Carlos and Camille were chatting about something that didn't really interest me. I kept glancing over at the popular table, hoping that James would look over and flash me his dazzling smile. But he never did. I felt invisible to him.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Camille asked and I looked up.

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm fine."

"Liar. I know when you're upset," Carlos said.

"Guys, I swear I'm okay."

Camille and Carlos shared a look. "Is it James?" Camille asked.

I nodded my head and Carlos sighed. " I told you he was bad news," he said.

"He was fine with me on Saturday. Our date went great and now he's acting like he doesn't even know me," I said.

"That's what James Diamond does!" Camille exclaimed.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like the guy you two keep talking about. He seemed like a great guy to me."

"It's all an act! He pulled the same thing on me. Don't trust him, Logan."

I sighed at Camille's words. I didn't want to believe what my friends were saying. I thought they were right before, but now that I was starting to get to know James, I knew they were wrong about him. They were judging him without getting to know him. I did that and it was wrong of me. James was actually a really good guy.

"So would you guys be made if I told you we were together?" I asked.

"What!" They yelled in unison.

"When did that happen?" Carlos asked.

"After our date," I explained.

"Logan, do not be his boyfriend! He is a terrible person!" Camille said.

"No, he's not. You guys don't know him."

"We know him a lot better than you," Carlos said. "Just trust us. It's a bad idea."

I stood up from the table. "You guys are wrong. He's not at all like you make him out to be."

I stormed out of the cafeteria and went to my locker. I got the door open and I started gathering the things I needed for my next class. I was fuming. I didn't understand how my friends couldn't support my relationship. Sure James was a little self-centered, but there was more to him. He was sweet and I knew that he cared about me. I knew being together was jumping ahead, but I didn't care. I really liked him.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and I slammed my locker door. I waited for the crowd of people to start pouring in, and I let my eyes scan the area for James. I spotted him with his group, then he went his separate way. I walked over to his locker and he turned to face me.

"Hey," I said.

He looked around quickly before responding. "Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine. Listen, I just wanted to say thanks again for taking me out. It was fun," I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, it was. I still want to go out again."

"Well, maybe this weekend?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"What's going on? You've been ignoring me all day," I said.

"I don't mean to. I'm just having a bad day," James said.

I saw his friend coming in our direction and I saw the disapproving look that was on his face. James must have noticed too, because he quickly shut his locker and turned to leave.

"I'll talk to you later."

I let out a sigh when he ran off. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was starting to get an idea. His friend didn't want him to be around me. That was the only thing I could come up with. I just didn't know why though.

The day seemed to drag on, but finally it came to an end. I tried to bump into James again, but he wasn't around. I figured he left the building and I didn't even bother trying to find him. If he didn't want to talk to me, then I wasn't going to push it. He just needed some space.

My mother was in the living room watching TV when I got home, and she quickly shut it off when she noticed something was wrong. I didn't want to be asked a million questions, but I knew she would just pester me until I finally gave in.

"Bad day?" She asked.

I nodded and plopped down on the couch. "He blew me off."

"James? But what happened? Everything seemed fine the other day."

"I thought so too, but today he was different. I think his friend has something to do with it."

"Logan, you can't just assume that. I'm sure he had a lot of things on his mind," My mom said.

"I don't know. Maybe. It just sucks," I said.

"I know, but I promise things will be fine tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

I nodded my head, but I couldn't find it in myself to believe her. I was still convinced that he was afraid to be around me, but then again, my mother could be right. She always is. I just had to not worry so much about him. Everything was going to be fine.

The next day wasn't any better. James continued to ignore me and I was starting to lose it. I felt stupid for thinking that he was different. I decided to give him the same treatment, which he didn't like at all. I didn't care though. He was the one who started acting cold towards me first.

But avoiding him didn't help the situation. I still wanted to know what went wrong between us. I thought everything was fine, but it was very obvious that I was wrong. I had to talk to him and find out what was going on.

I finally got a chance when he walking to his car, and I ran after him. He was startled to see me, but there was something else. It almost seemed like he was glad.

"James, we need to talk," I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"What's going on with you? Before you used to follow me around like a little puppy, and now I'm invisible to you."

"No, you're not. I still see you."

"Then why are you ignoring me!" I was getting upset. "What the hell is going on!"

"Logan, please don't yell. I still really like you," James said.

"Then why-"

"It's a long story. We'll talk later."

"No, I want to talk now."

"We can later okay?"

I was going to protest, but I held my tongue when I spotted his group of friends. The look on James' face said it all.

"I get it. You don't want to be seen with me."

"No, Logan! That's not it. I swear."

"Whatever."

I turned away and walked over to my own car, not even bothering to look back. I climbed into my car and drove off, glad to be away from him.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

I sat quietly in my room, trying to get some homework done, but it was useless in even trying. I couldn't get over the whole thing with James. I was confused. He didn't seem to care what people thought before, but now he was avoiding me like the plague. His friends had to of told him something.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a small tap on my window. I cocked my head in confusion and listened, but there was just silence. I shrugged and turned back to text book in front of me. Again there was a small tap and I stood up from my desk and went to investigate. I peered outside the window and I jumped back when a small rock hit the glass. I looked down and saw a tall, dark figure in the front yard. I opened the window and I saw James below me.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk. Can I come up?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the door."

I quietly went downstairs and opened the front door, letting James in. He immediately pulled me close and planted a sweet kiss to my lips. I was still upset with him and I had a few choice words to use on him, but that was all forgotten when he started kissing me.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"Lets talk upstairs," I said, and he nodded his head.

We quietly went up to my room and I closed the door behind us. He grabbed me again and connected our lips for another kiss. I would have kissed him all night if I could, but now wasn't the time. I wanted to know what was going on.

"James, what's going on with you?" I asked.

He let out a sad sigh. "Kendall told me that I shouldn't be with you or else I wouldn't be the cool kid anymore."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"But I don't care about that. I really like you, Logan. You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Then why did you blow me off?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid that Kendall would see me with you," James replied.

"Look, I get he's your friend and all, but does it really matter what he thinks?"

"No, I guess you're right. I'm so very sorry. I was such a jerk."

"Yeah, you were."

"Can you ever forgive me? I would still like that second date," James said.

I smiled. "I would like that date, too."

I was the one to kiss him this time and he wrapped his arms around me. We ended up on my bed and I climbed on top of him, not once breaking the connection of our lips. The kiss was getting more and more heated by the second, and I knew it was time to stop. James frowned when I pulled away and I chuckled.

"Not yet," I said.

"I understand. I can wait until you're ready," James said.

I snuggled next to him and he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to my head. James let out yawn and his eyes started to flutter. I knew we would both get in trouble if he stayed over, but at the moment I didn't care. I was comfortable curled up beside him. I let my eyes close as well, and we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I know the ending kinda sucked, but I tried. I thought some fluffy Jagan would be a good way to end this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how this is all going to play out, but I won't abandon it anymore. I will update soon! Probably tomorrow after work!**


End file.
